Hells Bells
by sassynerdling
Summary: Edward thought Bella was a normal, clumsy human. He was wrong. She's a hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Saving Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural.**

Chapter one

Bpov

I was just in the middle of preparing dinner for Charlie and I, when the doorbell rang. At first I thought it was Edward asking for forgiveness, because after the whole leaving me and having me to rescue him from the Volturi, I still haven't taken him back.

~flashback~

 _"Bella, we're leaving." He said_ _._

 _"Why now? Why not when we finish high school?"I asked, I already knew but I had to ask to play the part of an immature 18 year old that couldn't take care of themselves. "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." He said, and I knew he had a reason, but something confused me_ _._ _I thought he loved "Isabella Swan"?_

 _"When you say we—," I whispered_ _._

 _"I mean my family and myself_ _._ _"_

 _"Okay," I said, because between you and me I never loved him I was acting so I could get away from my ex._ Don't you think about that Bella!

 _"And you can't come with us because it's too dangerous for you in my world." He said. Yeah right, like you and your family of sparkling damn fairies scare me._

 _"Where you are is the right place for me."_

 _"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. You're the best part of my life."_ Ooh, I'm such a good liar.

 _"My world is not for you," he said grimly_. Yeah that's what you think, you have no idea.

 _"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said with cold eyes watching my face. So I made it look like I was sad._

 _"You… don't… want me?" I said with a voice that was supposed to sound desperate._

 _"No. I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

 _"All right" I said in the same tone._

 _"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer emotionally detached. Instead of saying anything that could blow my cover, I just nodded._

 _"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

~~end of flashback~~

Of course he didn't hold his promise and came back. Well after I had to get him.

~~flashback~~

 _The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light._

 _"No!" I screamed, actually worried. "Edward, look at me!"_

 _He wasn't listening. So I slammed into him._

 _He looked down at me with quiet surprise._

 _"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."_

 _"Edward," I tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening."You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"_

 _"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing-they're very good," he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against my hair._

 _"You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."_

 _"I'm not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"_

 _I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion._

 _"What was that?" he asked politely._

 _"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi—"_

 _Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke._

~~ End of flashback~~

My memories were disturbed by banging of the door, so I opened the door. But instead of seeing Edward I was two people who I never would see again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

Sorry for the cliffhanger! This is Hells Bells, one of the stories I have adopted from _fiftyshadesofcastle._ I was given this story about three months ago, but my computer wasn't working that well. I am looking for a beta at the moment as well.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys Are Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural.

Chapter two

Dpov

I knew we needed help to find dad, but when Sammy called Bobby to ask him who could help us. I never expected him to say _her_ name. I knew she was one of the best, no maybe even the best, hunter out there, but still I couldn't believe it.

So when Sammy said okay and that we should go right now to get her, a part of me didn't want to go, but another part wanted to see her again, because I am still in love with her.

~~Flashback~~

"I'm going home, to Forks. My dad needs me and I need a break from hunting." She said to me while crying her eyes out.

"Is it hunting or is it us?" I asked her

"Both, but mostly us. I know you slept with that waitress. I saw you do it. And I can't deal with that, even if you say you love me, I know you and you won't change." She said crying even more.

"I know. And I'm sorry, but I really do love you. It was a moment of weakness." I tried defending myself, but I could see it was pointless.

"no you're not. And I don't believe or trust you anymore. And I don't want to see you ever again. Goodbye." She said. After that she packed all her stuff and put it in her car and drove off.

~~end of flashback~~

Now we were going to forks to ask her to go help find dad. And I hope she will forgive me for some stupid stuff I did two years ago. But that is a small chance.

So after a day traveling I pulled up to the chief off police's house. And looked at Sammy and asked. "Are you sure? I don't think she would want to see me."

"what happened between you two?" he asked in return.

"None of your business, Sammy." I said while walking on the steps to the door.

Sam knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes she opened the door and asked "what the hell are you doing here?" while pointing to me.

Bpov

After I said that to Dean and saw Sam standing there and I hugged him. "Hello, Sammy. It's been a long time. And why aren't you in Stanford like you wanted?" I asked.

"Hello Bella. You have changed a lot since last time. And over the whole Stanford thing, yeah that is why we're here. Can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course Sammy, you can come in." I said to Sammy while pulling him inside and leaving Dean outside in the rain.

"Why did you do that?" Sammy asked me.

"Because I'm mad at him." I stated simply. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, I always want your home cooked meals Bells."

"Okay. So why are you here?" I asked while continuing to cook.

"why has there to be something wrong?" he asked. To which he only got a pointed look from me before he could continue.

"Okay, okay. Our dad hasn't been home for about two weeks. So when he was gone for about 2 weeks, Dean came to get me at Stanford in the apartment I shared with my girlfriend. So we went to the last hunt dad went on and finished it, but dad was nowhere to be found and I had a big interview that Monday so Dean brought me back. But when I went inside I laid on my bed, and there I saw Jessica, my girlfriend, pinned to the ceiling with her stomach cut open and flames around her body. Dean had to pull me out the building. _The_ demon killed her Bells. And now we need your help finding dad and the demon that killed both our mothers."

After his story he saw in tears and I was quiet for a long time, processing all the information, with tears in my eyes as well.

Our silence was disturbed by my dad entering the house while talking to Dean. But when he saw the two of us, both became quiet.

"What is going on?" my dad asked me.

"Uhm, I'm going to have to go with Sam and Dean, because _the_ demon is back and John is missing." I told him honestly with tears still in my eyes.

"Okay, promise to be careful. And you boys need to look after her, promise me nothing will happen to her." He asked the boys.

"Yeah, we promise." Dean said.

"Okay, who wants dinner?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure, but Bells are you going to tell the Cullens that you are going?" my dad asked.

"yeah I think I have to tell them everything. And I mean everything, because they are cold ones and I'm pretending to love one of them and all," I said while getting strange looks from Dean and Sam.

"Cold ones, seriously?" Sammy and Dean asked me at the same time.

"Yes. So does anybody want dinner?" I asked again.

Hi guys, I didn't change anything about this except for the grammar. I'm going to put up a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on who she ends up with. But it will ultimately be my decision.


	3. Chapter 3: They Are My Family

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Supernatural

After dinner there was a knock on the door and this time I was sure it was Edward, because he was usually here now. Before I could answer the door ,Dean already had. "Who are you?" Edward asked Dean with an irritated voice. "I'm Dean Winchester, a friend of Bells over there. Who are you?" "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." To that last statement I had to snort, which irritated Edward even more. "Don't snort, it's not lady like." So I snorted again."I'm not your girlfriend, you want me to be but I'm not." I said much to Edward's displeasure, and Dean's humor.

"You should come to my house tonight. My family would love for you to visit again." Edward said hopefully. "Sure, but I'm bringing Dean and his brother Sam, because I have something to tell you all." I said and walked in the kitchen leaving Dean and Edward at the door."Dad, I'm going to the Cullen's with Dean and Sam. I have something to tell them." I said to my dad while dragging Sammy with me."Okay Bells, but be careful." My dad said to me. I nodded and walked away to where Edward and Dean were standing.

At the door I said, "Edward this is Sam, Dean's brother. Sam, this is Edward.""Hello" Sammy said. Edward just nodded his head."I'm driving with Sam and Dean to your house." I said to Edward leaving no room to argue, walking to the passenger seat of the impala. "I call shotgun!" much to Sam's the drive Sammy asked me, "What are you going to tell them?" "Everything, even my tattoos." I said."Wait, you got tattoos?" Sammy asked me."Yes, just like you. So demons can't possess me. And did you know it only works with some cold one powers?" I said. "Seriously?" this time it was Dean who asked me.

"Yeah. They have a mind reader, Edward, a psychic, Alice, and an empath, Jasper." I said explaining their powers."How many are there exactly?" Dean asked me. "Seven". "You haven't killed them already? Bells, they kill people!" Dean said now a bit angry. "No. They kill animals, not humans. If they did you would have been here a year ago." I said with a calm voice.

"But why?" Sammy asked. "They don't want to be killers." I said."Yeah right." Dean said, rolling his eyes. But, luckily, our conversation ended because we pulled up outside their I got out of the car and walked up the steps and entered the house, with Dean and Sam close behind me. And I knew they had their guns with we entered the living room, everybody was sitting there already. None of them were surprised that the boys were with me. Edward must have called them to let them know.

As soon as I entered Esme came up to me and hugged me, which I returned. And she said "Hello dear, it's lovely to see you again. Who are your friends?" "Hello Esme. This is Dean and his brother Sam Winchester. They're friends of mine. More like family, but I will come to that. I need to tell you all something.". "Okay." She said puzzled, turning around to go sit next to Carlisle. And I went to sit in a chair with the boys standing on either side of me. All the Cullen eyes were on me so I began my story.

 _ **Authors Note**_

Sorry for not uploading guys! I've been under stress, but I'll start posting now


End file.
